You could call it love
by Helenamillsgarcia
Summary: More fluff and drama for Penelope and Luke hope you like it. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own Criminal minds nor the characters.**

**Hey readers here is a new story hope you like it, please like and review to keep posting...**

It was a normal day in BAU, Spencer and Luke were drinking coffee and talking about Luke's love life.

"I thought you and Lisa were okay." Spence said to his friend.

"No kid, we went out just one time, we talked on the phone, but we never went out again." He smiled when he saw Penelope walking through Emily's office.

"You like her, don't you?" He asked looking in the same direction as Luke.

"She is gorgeous, I can't help it when I'm near her." He smiled again.

"You should ask her out."

"I don't think she would say yes, she doesn't like me Spencer"

"Luke, if you don't ask, you'll never know." He told him.

"Maybe one day Reid." He turned to look at his desk.

"You should hurry I heard she was on the game again." He smiled when Luke almost spill his coffee.

"I will talk to her, now let's get to work." he put the coffee aside and started working.

They went to finish their paperwork. An hour later he was entering Penelope's lair.

"Hey chica" he knocked at the door and opened it.

"What are you doing here newbie?" She asked putting her things inside her purse, never looking at him.

"I came to see if you wanted to go out with me?" He said in a little shy.

"Won't your girlfriend be jealous?" She didn't answer to his question.

"Do you think I'd be asking you out if I had a girlfriend?" He looked at her in the eyes.

"No" she responded looking at the floor. "Sorry" She mumbled

"So you wanna go out?" He took one of her hands.

"Pick me up at 7" She smiled and walked away.

It was 7:00 pm and he was really nervous. He got there half an hour early. It was the first time that he was feeling that way. Like a teenage about to go out with the most beautiful girl in college.

She looked through her window and looked at him. Penelope felt devastated when she knew he had a girlfriend, so when he asked her out she doubt it. She was still thinking about different things when a knock retumbed inside the house. She didn't notice when he got out of the the car.

"Hi" she said opening the door.

"You look beautiful," he looked at her from head to toe. "I mean hi" He answered scratching the back of his head.

"Thank you, you look great too." She smiled when he gave her a sunflower. "How did you knew?" She asked accepting the gift.

"I have people." He responded.

"Those people know me really well." She answered with a big smile on her face.

"That they do." He took her hand and kissed it. "Let's go is getting late."

"Where are we going?" She asked taking her purse and walking in front of him.

"Surprise." He smiled to her and closed the door behind him moving aside so she could lock it.

"So I choose properly? Or not?" She kept asking while walking through the car.

"You look amazing." He trapped her between the car and his body kissing her cheek. "And yes Chica you choose properly."

"Thanks" she said when he moved to open the door for her, and got inside. When he closed the door he ran around the vehicle and got inside too, both were smiling.

"You are gorgeous when you smile."

The ride was quiet, not because they didn't want to talk. It was because they were enjoying each other's company so much that, that was enough. All the time they ride he took her hand in his.

"Here we are." He opened the door for her and helped her out. "As a first date I thought of something nice and quiet." They were in a park, he put a blanket on the floor and sat in there, soon she was next to him.

"I like it." She smiled when he took two candles out of a basket, then two glasses and a bottle of wine.

"Wine?" He asked holding the bottle of it.

"Yes please"

"I hope you like sandwiches, I'm sorry I didn't make anything worth it of you." He half smiled to her.

"Is okay, I really do like sandwiches." She took one and bite it.

"I'm glad you like this." He kissed her cheek.

"I'm glad you made this in so little time." Now she kissed his cheek, very close to his mouth. They ate the food that he brought and soon she was resting her back on his chest. "You are comfortable newbie."

"Thanks chica." He smelled her hair. "I could spend the rest of my life like this." He kissed her jawline.

"I could do it too." She intertwined her fingers with his.

"I want to kiss you chica." He said to her surprise.

"I don't kiss until the second date newbie, I have rules, also no sex till the third." She smiled to him.

"Lunch tomorrow?" He kissed the hand he was holding.

"That would be the second date?" She asked giggling.

"Sure, only if you want baby." He caressed the side of her face.

"I want." She kissed his cheek. "We should go, tomorrow we have work."

"We do" he stood up and then helped her.

Luke took her home and when they arrived he helped her out and grabbed her hand until they reached her door.

"Thanks handsome." Penelope hugged him.

"Nothing to thank princess" he wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face on the crook of her neck. "Can't wait to kiss you." He removed her hair and kissed the smooth skin of her neck. "You smell so good." He felt how she shook in his arms.

She kissed his cheek and let him go. "I will see you tomorrow." She smiled.

"Sure" he smiled at her. "P," he said when she turned around. "It was an amazing evening."

"It was Luke." She walked through him and kissed his lips. One long and sweet first kiss for both of them. "You made me break my first rule, don't make me break number two." She gave a short kiss to the speechless man and walked inside the house. Next morning both were all smiles.

"How did it go?" Spencer asked him.

"It was really good, thanks Reid." He replied and went directly to his desk to work.

"Told you, it was going to be amazing." He went to his own desk too. "What about the sunflower?"

"She loved it."

In Emily's office the girls were talking about it too.

"Garcia we need lunch today," Emily said.

"Sorry love, I have lunch with Luke." Penelope told them.

"What! No way Garcie we have to talk about a lot of things!" JJ snapped.

"Sorry my golden friend, but we will have to talk about it in another moment." She smiled at them and stood up. "I have work to do." She opened the door and walked away.

Luke saw her walking from one office to another, and ran to reach her.

"Hi Penelope," He took her hand and made her spin.

"Hello Luke." She smiled at him.

"You look so gorgeous today." He kissed her cheek.

"I know," she pulled him inside her office. "I'll see you later" she took both of his hands.

"Sure beautiful," he gave a short kiss to her lips.

"Good" She said still feeling his lips near hers.

"I can't wait for it" He kissed her one more time and then left her office.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I do not own CM or the characters.**

She spent the rest of the morning doing her job, and waiting for her date.

"How are you feeling Garcie?" Emily asked entering the room.

"I'm great doll, thanks for asking." She smiled at Emily and kept typing on her computer.

"P, I want to tell you that I wish you the best of luck and that I would really love having you two together, also I want you to know that I will do my best to keep you both on my team."

"They could separate us?" She asked really worried.

"I don't think so because we are the best, but as your boss I will fight with all I have for you to be together." She smiled at Penelope.

"Aww thank you sweetie!" She hugged her friend.

"You are welcome, that's the type of things you do for family, isn't it?" She hugged her back.

"That's true my pretty soul sister" Penelope couldn't stop smiling.

Emily and Penelope talked about a few more things until Luke arrived.

"Hey" he knocked at the door.

"Hey yourself handsome." She smiled at him.

"Okay that's my cue to leave." Emily said goodbye to her friends and walked outside the office.

"You ready princess?" He kissed her hand.

"Let me get my purse and we can leave." She said never losing his sight.

They walked hand in hand outside her office and into the elevator. Inside it he took her face between his hands and kissed her lips.

"Mmhm your lips taste like strawberry." He said smiling once the kiss was over.

She licked her lips and replied "You taste like mint."

Luke wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her until they got inside the car. "I like having you around." He said once the car was on.

"I know," she answered and took his hand in hers.

They arrive at a little sushi restaurant near the BAU.

"What do you wanna eat?" He kissed her cheek.

"Vegetarian sushi for me, please."

He ordered their food and wait for it, soon they were walking through a table.

"So, how did you sleep?" He asked taking a bite of his food.

Penelope smiled to the man"Quite very well."

"I'm glad," he kissed the corner of her lip.

"And you?" She played with the top of his hair.

"Well… I didn't sleep that much."

She caressed his cheek. "Why not my sweetheart?"

He got close to her and whispered. "I was thinking about you."

"Ooh," she blushed. "And what was that Mr?"

He put one hand on her thigh. "What would have happened between us last night if I didn't left." He ran his hand a little higher.

She blushed a bit more.

"Penelope Garcia you are blushing!" He said laughing.

She put both of her hands on her cheeks. "Yeah I am! You are telling me all those things and you expect me to act normal?"

"I can do a lot of things to keep that blush on you."

"I know Mr Hottie," She moved her head to kiss his lips.

When the kiss was over they start eating. "Sushi is better with you by my side."

"Handsome?" She asked.

"Huh?" He turned to look at her.

"Why didn't you ask me before?" She kept eating.

"Sunshine, you didn't make it any easier."

"Who? Moi?" She asked with innocence in her voice.

"Yes you pretty girl." He touched the tip of her nose with his index finger.

She smiled. "I'm sorry." She looked at her half empty plate.

"Don't, I liked you anyway." He put his hand under her chin and looked at her in the eyes. "I like this chica, our relationship is special for me."

"Luke?" She didn't lose his gaze.

"Yes P?" He put one hand on her hip.

"Can we go now?" She kissed his jaw. "Please?"

"Sure," he took her hand in his and pulled her out of the chair.

The ride back to the BAU was quiet, he was holding her hand not letting it go. As soon as they arrived he helped her out of the car and got inside the elevator. Luke and Penelope went directly through her lair, and before he could close the door she was kissing his lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he put them around her waist. Pulling her up just a little he walked through the couch inside her office.

"Is this what you want sweet pea?" He kissed her again.

She just nod and buried her hand on his hair. He sat on the couch and accommodate her on his lap, Penelope's legs around him. Her dress was already pushed up while he kissed her mouth and caressed her thighs. He unzipped her dress feeling the soft skin of her back.

Penelope moved her hands under his t-shirt caressing his abs, and he took that as a sign to take it off.

"Dear lord." She gasped.

He smiled between kisses and opened her bra, never taking it off, just touching around the exposed skin. She started moving her hips in circles feeling the hard bulge inside his pants. Luke was about to pull down her dress and bra when her phone went off.

"Don't." He held her in place and kissed her lips one more time. He distracted her when he put his hands on her hips under her dress and tear her wet panties.

"Luke!" She snapped but started to move again when she felt his fingers playing with her curls. He caressed her lower lip and she moaned against his mouth. Now they were interrupted by the sound of his cell-phone. "You need to answer that."

"I don't." He introduced his index and middle fingers in her wet cunt. "Alvez?" He answered the phone, never losing Garcia's sight. "We will be there in five Emily, yeah sure I will tell her." He moved his fingers in and out of her. She looked so hot biting her lower lip to avoid screaming. "Okay see you." He hang up. "Okay Penny Charm, cum." He kissed and bite her pulse point adding a third finger inside her and rubbing her clit with his other hand. Soon the orgasm hit her. Luke took her lips in a passionate kiss, so nobody would listen to her.

Still shaking in his arms she lay there for just a couple of minutes. "Two dates and I broke my two rules." She whispered against his neck.

"We are not even done P."

"Stupid case." She mumbled.

He laughed. "When we come back we are going on our third date, and princess," He took her head in his hands and made her look at him. "Nothing is going to stop me to have your soft body against mine." He kissed her lips making her moan again.

"Okay, hot lips," She stood up, her legs still shaking. "I need to get ready." She turned. "A little help here Mr.?" He stood there and kissed her spinal.

"You are so hot." He bite the back of her neck.

"Lu…" she felt her bra and dress closed.

"Sorry." He made her turn and kissed her lips, "I will see you there." He walked through the door. "Oh! my little something." He took her ripped panties and put them away on his jeans pocket.

She couldn't do anything else but smile.

The case was in a town near Virginia, they went in the SUVs. Two days later they were coming back. Emily opened the door of Garcia's office and looked how her blondie friend was happily working.

"Hey PG," Emily said to her friend.

"Hey jelly-bean! You're back." She smiled.

"What are you doing Pen?" She looked a little unsure of what she was going to say.

"What's going on Em?" She was concerned. "Where is my sexy Romeo?" She tried to calm herself.

"P, I'm going to tell you something, but you need to calm down." She tried to reach for her friend.

"Where the hell is Luke, Emily?" She snapped.

"Garcia, Luke… Luke got shot." She could see her friend's tears.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I don't own CM nor the characters...**

**Hi guys! Sorry if I didn't post it before... I'm having a lot of work :/ I know that maybe it is good, but I barely have time for this. I will try to update soon, but for now I hope you like it **

As soon as Emily's words dropped her mouth Garcia was helplessly crying.

"P, he is alright." She said rubbing her back. "He is not in danger."

"But he was!" She snapped. "Why do I have to fall for the ones that have a hero complex?"

"Listen to me Garcia, it was an accident" she held both of her arms.

"An accident that could be avoided!"

"No! It couldn't, we arrested the unsub." Emily told her.

•**Flashback•**

"_You are happy huh?" JJ asked Luke._

"_Of course he is," Emily replied. "He will be back to Garcia in less than two hours, and we all know what happens on third dates." _

_The three of them laugh._

"_Yeah, I just need to do something special."_

"_We can help with that." JJ said looking at Emily._

"_Absolutely." She answered._

"_Thank you girls" He replied to his friends and suddenly he was laying on the floor. Luke saw how Emily was screaming for help, and how JJ ran through him._

"_Everything will be okay." She said with hope in her eyes._

_Luke closed his eyes and didn't notice what happened next._

•**End of Flashback•**

"The unsub took a gun from one of the officers and tried to shoot at us, he only succeed with Luke, but he is okay."

By the time Emily finished telling Garcia everything the blonde woman was crying again. "Can we go with him?"

"Sure, come on, take your go back with you." She smiled. "I mean in case you want to stay with him.

"Yes," she looked around to turn off her babies and took all her things in one hand. "Let's go." She ran out of the office. When they arrived she almost fly through the waiting room. "Where is him?"

"He's already in his room." Tara answered.

"Can I go in?" She asked looking at everyone.

"He hasn't stop asking for you kitten." Rossi replied to her.

"Great." She dropped all her bags on the floor and walked inside the room. "Hey sugar" her heart melted when she looked at the man laying on the hospital bed.

"Hey sunshine." He tried to smile, but he was too weak still under the effects of anesthesia. "Why are you crying?" He tried to move his arm to clean the tears but it hurt so much, he groaned.

"Don't move, is okay I was worried." She caressed the side of his face.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"Babe it was an accident." She half smiled.

"I know princess, but I also know that you were worried because of me." He never lose her sight.

"Luke, why don't you sleep a little?" She asked when he yawned.

"Only if you lay with me." He moved to one side. "Please" he pouted at her.

"Okay." She got inside the bed and he wrapped his healthy arm around her waist.

He could feel her tiny tears on his nacked chest. "Aren't you happy?" He pulled her a bit tighter.

"Why?" She raised her head to look at him smirking. "What? What is it?" She stopped sobbing.

"You got to see me without a shirt." He made her laugh.

"True dat handsome." She kissed his jaw and closed her eyes the same as him.

Few minutes later Emily went inside the room.

"Hey PG" she lightly touched her friends shoulder.

"Emily," she opened her eyes to look at her friend. "I'm sorry I just fall asleep."

"No problem,"Emily said in a soft voice, she knew her friends were in love, even though they just started dating, "I just came to say goodbye and to leave your things here." She smiled at Penelope. "How is he feeling?" She pointed at Luke.

"He is better, but he in under anesthesia effects."

"Yeah I guess he still feels week about all the medication and stuff." She looked at both of them. "P, I brought you dinner is inside your purse, take care of him." She walked through the door.

"Thank you Em, I'll see you tomorrow at work." Penelope replied.

"You got all his recovery off, don't worry." She opened the door and walked outside, before she closed the door she heard Garcia thanking her.

"Okay Hotshot I have to put my Pj on and eat something." She murmured against his ear.

"Just a couple of minutes sweet thing." He didn't let her go.

"The sooner you let me, the sooner I'll be back." He let go of her and she got out of the bed.

Penelope eat all her dinner, and put her pjs. Just when she got in bed with him the doctor came in. Luke was fully awake and sitting on bed with her by his side. He was playing with her hair.

A man dressed all in white got inside the room. "Good night, Dr. Waldorf." He shook hands with Luke and Garcia. "I can see that you are better"

"Yeah I feel a lot better," he took Penelope's hand in his. "I got my best medicine with me." he kissed Penelope's cheek.

"I'm glad," He looked at the happy couple. "I already talked with your team and your boss, I told them that you would need two weeks to heal or less, that depends on you. Also that you would need some help. Mrs Alvez please, your husband needs to rest, he is not able to move his arm."

"Oh… okay, I'll do my best." She smiled to the doctor.

"Thank you." Luke said to the doctor before he left. "You're stuck with me gorgeous." He put his healthy hand on her cheek and pulled her near him to kiss her lips.

"That's my pleasure bombshell." She got under the blanket and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I heard that Emily gave you the two weeks off." He was caressing her arm.

"Yeah I'll get to be your nurse."

"Awesome, the sexiest wife I could have would be my nurse too." He said and made her giggle.

"Excuse me? Your wife?" She laughed. "I'm sorry handsome, but when did it happen?"

"Well I guess that it happened between you screaming my name in that lair and me being shoot." He kissed her mouth.

"I guess it was in the middle of those events." She told him breathless.

They talked and tease for a while until they fall asleep. Luke's arm wrapped around Penelope's waist. Next day Luke was released from the hospital, Matt went to pick him up and stayed with him while Garcia went to pick up some things and to check on her house.

"Hey Matty," she greeted his friend. "How was he?"

"He asked for you a lot, until the pills made him fall asleep." He said helping her with her things. "I thought the doctor said two weeks." He said as soon as he picked up the suitcase and saw the one Penelope was holding.

"Yeah, but if I'm staying here I need a lot of my things." She laughed when Matt struggled with her things.

"Okay, if you need something you call me," he kissed the top of her head and made his way out of the apartment.

An hour later Luke was fully awake walking into his kitchen. "Hey butterfly." He kissed her cheek.

"What are you doing out of bed?" She snapped.

"I wanted to see you." He moved her hair to one side.

"You could call me." She replied feeling his hot breath against her neck.

"No need to, I could walk." He said and then kissed that spot that drove her crazy.

"Why don't we stop this?" She moaned when he bite her.

"What kind of fun would that be?" He moved his head to kiss her shoulder.

"No fun Mr, you'll just be safe." She said trying to move from her spot. "And just to let you know, I need my third date." She smiled when he looked at her.

"Mmhm you're right." He kissed her lips again. "Just one question sexy,"

"What is it?" She asked trying to cool herself.

"When do I get my sponge bath with you dress in a tiny sexy nurse outfit?"

"No sponge bath, you'll shower by yourself, I'm just going to help you with that." She pointed at his arm.

"Mmm party pooper." He pouted at her.

"You my hot stud will get all that when you are healed."

Five days passed, all the team went to visit him. Also he was enjoying his time with the sexy technical analyst he got. The only bad thing was that she was playing hard to get. That morning he was kissing her, his tongue deep inside her mouth. He loved the taste of her, Luke wanted to repeat the little performance inside her office.

"I need to feed Roxy." She tried to move.

"She can wait." He said rubbing his hand against her hot center.

"Sugar lips, please…" she moaned.

"Please what chica?" He asked not moving his lips from her mouth.

"Stop it!" She tried to move him.

"Tell me what you really want baby." He held her in place. He could feel how her body was reacting to his touch.

"Touch me, please I need you." She wrapped her hands on his hair.

"As you wish my sunshine." Luke pinched her nipples that were covered by her silk blouse. He ran his hand under her tiny shorts making her moan. "You are so wet." He said going down on her body.

"All for you." She was lost in his caresses, feeling his hand removing her shorts and panties. "Babe," she snapped once his fingers were sink in into her center. She held him by his shoulders lightly scratching his back.

"Tell me I can lick your pussy Penelope, I'm starving for you." He looked at how turned on she was.

"Ye…" she didn't finish the word because as soon as Luke listened to the first letter he licked her pussy.

"You are so delightful." He told her never moving his mouth from her clit. "I knew you had a delicious pussy baby." He nibbled at the bundle of nerves.

"Handsome I…" she held his head in place.

Luke put two fingers inside her, his mouth was sucking hard her clit. "I need you to cum Penny." He gave sweet kisses around her womanhood still his fingers inside her. He felt her walls clenched around his fingers and he decided it was time to add another one. "I want you all to stretch for when I get to have you." He kissed her dripping cunt and licked her claean. Her orgasm had been stronger than the one she had the first time they did the same thing.

"You are devil in an angel's dress." She kissed his mouth feeling her own taste.

"You like me this way." He kissed from her mouth down to the top of her breast still covered with silk. "You know I will get addicted to you?" He sucked her covered nipple.

"Yes, same as me getting addicted to this." She was breathless.

"You are so beautiful Penelope." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Did you hurt yourself my prince?" She kissed his jaw.

"No, I just wish I could move my arm." He smiled at her.

"Soon." She said resting her head on his abs and slowly closed her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry it took me too long to update! I will try to do it constantly. Please read and review.

**I do not own CM or characters.**

"Morning baby" he slowly kissed her lips.

"What time is it?" She asked her eyes still closed.

"It's noon already." He was caressing the side of her face.

"What!" She snapped and got out of bed. "Poor Roxy! I didn't…" she was looking for her pajama bottoms.

"Calm down." He was holding her panties with his index finger.

"Oh god" she tried to get them.

"Not so fast," he moved his hand a little higher and in the process he hurt his other arm.

"Oh my god!" Penelope said when he fall again in bed. "Are you okay?" she asked getting closer to him.

Luke was holding his arm. "It hurts"

"I will go for your pills." She said.

"Wait!" He made her stop. "I opened the window." he looked at her nacked half.

"Damn it Luke!" She snapped and walked back to take her panties.

"A kiss before" he move them to one side.

"Luke!"she pulled them back. "Where are my shorts? Oh got them!" Penelope said and ran out of the room, she took Luke's medicines and soon she was walking back to him. "I'm sorry baby" she caressed the side of his face.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." He half smiled at her.

"Babe you shouldn't be moving you arm." She felt guilty.

"Hey I was playing rude with you." He cleaned the tears running down her cheeks.

"I should know better." Penelope kissed his hand.

"You know I want you so bad, right?"

"Yeah" She mumbled looking at her hands. "I want you too."

"Come here." He pulled her close to him, and made her rest on his healthy shoulder. "Sorry I went to fast, I shouldn't have done it." He kissed her forehead.

"It was amazing Lu, but next time make sure you are okay." She gave a sweet kiss on his chin.

"I will wait till we have our third date, hope it will come soon." He wanted that to come soon, but knowing that when it happens she'll be gone, was making feel devastated.

When she heard that he wanted to have their third date soon she had encountered feelings, she really wanted to happen, but didn't want to leave his side. "Same here handsome." She smiled and hugged him harder.

An hour later she was helping him to prepare his meal. "I hope it tastes good." She said.

"It will, you are following all my instructions." He smiled, Lasagna was their official dish, he decided that when he met her. "You are the sexiest cooker." He held her close and kissed her cheek.

"Well handsome, I haven't seen you in action." She kept chopping the vegetables. "You mind if I do a vegetarian lasagna?"

"I really don't mind." He said kissing her again.

"Good" she felt how his hand has caressing her arm and how he removed her hair to one side and kissed her neck. "I'm damn crazy about you." he kept his light touches.

"If you keep that we might not do it till our third date, 'cause I'm damn crazy about you too." She smiled and turned to kiss his lips. "Now go, I can't continue with this if your hard body is distracting me, I can't help myself." She pushed him towards the living room.

"One last kiss?" He pouted at her, she kissed him again and then Luke walked away.

Penelope finished cooking and after they ate Luke asked her for a movie. A week later both were walking inside his doctor's office. Two days ago she felt how his dementor changed. He wasn't the same, maybe he didn't want to continue with this.

On the other hand he felt how apart she was, the night before she slept on the couch. "Why didn't you come to bed last night?" He asked while they walked inside.

"Oh I finished watching a movie and I fall asleep there." She didn't look at him.

"Okay" Was his only response.

Few minutes later they called him to come inside the consulting room. Everything was good, the doctor released his arm. He told them that he was able to move again.

"You listen, I'm gonna be able to move again." He smiled at Penelope and then at the doctor.

"That is awesome." She half smiled at him.

"I'm finally going to be free." Luke said with a wild smile on his face.

When they left the clinic she drove them home and as soon as they arrived she started picking up all her things. She realized that almost all her stuff were there.

"You don't have to take everything with you." He said from the door.

"I do…" She was sobbing.

"Penny" He called her. "You don't" He kissed her temple.

"I'll come and pick them up tomorrow." She took her go bag and walked out of the room.

"Penelope? Remember we have a date, right honey?" He grabbed her waist. "You still want to go out with me?"

"Yes, call me" She barely smiled at him and kissed his jaw.

He took the bag and walked through her car. He put it on the back seat. "I will call you princess." Luke said and kissed her lips. He felt how her body relaxed a bit. Once they were done she got inside the car and drove away.

Two days passed and she didn't answer his calls or messages. Since the team was on their annual vacations they took them too, one month free from work.

On day number three Luke decided to go to her house. Nobody opened, he knocked and knocked until he heard steps. The door was slowly opened and into his view was his Penelope, she was wearing pjs, her hair was messy and her eyes were puffy from crying.

"What are you doing here?" She asked not letting him in.

"Looking for you! You haven't answered my calls." He said a bit frustrated.

"I didn't charge my phone, I needed to think." She responded.

"May I come in?" He asked.

"Sure," she moved to one side. "I'm fine you saw me, you can leave now." She walked inside her room and he followed.

"Penny what is going on?" He asked the woman lying on the bed.

"There is nothing going on newbie, you can leave now." She turned to look at the TV.

"What? Penelope, there is something going on, and you need to tell me what it is. I won't leave." He sat next to her. "Besides you called me a newbie, are we really doing this again?" He tried to reach her hand, but she moved it away.

"Luke I only opened that door because you were disturbing my peace." She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Your peace? Really Penelope?" He scratched the back of his head. "Why are you like that? Princess we were so good!"

"Yeah very very good that you felt attached to have me at your place." She snapped.

"What?" He didn't mean it that way. "Honey it wasn't like that."

"Stop! I don't want your pity." She cried. "It was fun Luke, but please no more." She didn't looked at him.

"You can't dump me just like that." He snapped and wrapped her in his arms.

"I'm not dumping you! We were never a thing." Penelope tried to get out of his embrace.

"Babe, I feel how your body reacts to mine, I know what you want and I want the same." He held her face. "You are mad at me, but I didn't mean it that way. Penelope, I'm madly in love with you." He kissed her cheek and felt how her body relaxed.

"Really?" She was crying.

"Really babe." He put his hand under her chin and kissed her lips. "You didn't realize how anxious I was to be with you? To take you on a date and make you mine?" He smiled at the woman.

"I'm sorry honey, I thought you got tired of me… I couldn't handle it." She caressed his cheek.

"You will be forgiven with one condition." He kissed her lips.

"Tell me, I'm all ears." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I need to hear the three words and you saying yes to date me." He rubbed his nose with hers.

"I am hungry?" She laughed at his face, and walked out of the room. "Oh and yes, I'll go with you."

"You know damn well what I want." He trapped her between his body and the wall, kissing her neck and holding her hands above her head. "I love you princess." He captured her lips in a heated and passionate kiss.

"I know, I love you too handsome." She smiled at him and returned the kiss with the same passion. "Mhm I missed your kisses." Penelope mumbled.

"I have to go." He moved to one side.

"What, no…" She walked through him and hugged him from behind.

"I'll pick you up at 6:30." Luke turned around to look at his girl. "Wait for me girlfriend of mine."

"I'll be waiting for my lover." She shyly smiled at him. "Honey," She held his hand.

"Yeah?" He looked at her , showing how in love he was.

"What should I be wearing?" Penelope asked.

"A beautiful dress, all of them are beautiful, but this has to be special." He got near her ear and whisper. "Is the first one I'll be taking away from your body." with that he walked away leaving her speechless.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hi again! as always I don't own anything. I just write for fun...**

**Please review that is what inspires me to keep going...**

When Luke left she went into her room, she took out of her closet almost all her dresses. Then she called JJ. "Sweetie I need your help."

"Hey PG what is going on?" JJ was holding her son.

"Jayje I have a date and I need your help."

"Hmm, a third date?" She asked.

"Yes, finally" She smiled at the mirror in front of her.

"Great, I'll be there in 30 minutes." She said grabbing her keys.

Once JJ arrived Penelope's room was upside down.

"I'm a mess JJ, I will call him to cancel…" she said throwing another dress in to her bed.

"Hell no!" JJ interrupted. "Is your third date honey, you need to be there," she gave her a red dress. "Try this, with your golden heels." She smiled.

"It's not odd?" Penelope asked.

"Noo! You'll look very very hot, and under the dress you can use that lacy black underwear we bought last month."

Penelope smiled. "Okay" she started dressing.

"As soon as you are done I'll do your makeup and hair. He will be stunned." She was so happy for her friends.

"You sure?" Penelope asked once she came out of the bathroom.

"PG! He is not going to wait to take the dress out of your body."

"Shut it!" She said blushing.

"What!? Is the truth, he loves every inch of you." JJ said in a singing voice.

"You are making me blush!" Penelope said full of drama.

"Okay drama queen, let's get you ready for your man." She stood up and grabbed her hand. "I will do my best, as always." JJ made her sat on the chair in front of the mirror. She started with her hair making curls, when she was done she made a little braid on the left side of her hair and hold it with a flower pin. After she was done with Garcia's hair she continued with her makeup.

"I'm so nervous JJ." She squeezed her hand.

"Everything will be fine Garcie. You love him, he loves you…" JJ took out all she needed.

"We are in love," She had a silly smile. "But what if he doesn't like me after…. well after we… you know…" she was blushing.

"P, he loves every part of you, I didn't know you were insecure about that, or your body."

Garcia laughed. "Honey I don't have any issue with my body, I know I'm a sexy goddess… I think I'm saying nonsense things because I'm nervous."

"I think is that," she smiled. "You know what you need?" She put her hand under her chin.

"What?" Penelope knew what her friend was thinking.

"Wine, you need one or two glasses of wine." Jennifer walked out of the room. When she came back she was holding two glasses and a bottle of their favorite red wine.

"Honey you know what that does to me?"

"I know, you need it Garcie." She poured the red liquid and gave it to Penelope. As soon as they finish it she proceed to do her task.

"Thank you for always doing this Jayje."

"You are my best friend PG, every time you need me I'll be here, I'm here for you, and I know you are here for me." She stopped applying the makeup and hugged her friend.

"Of course gum drop, you are my bestie and I will always be there for you." she hugged her back. "And I love you."

"I love you too silly! Now let's get back to work." She continued with her task and soon Penelope was ready. "You look stunning!" JJ made Garcia spin.

"Thank you honey it is thanks to you." She smiled and hugged her one more time.

An hour later Luke arrived at her home.

"Wow" he exclaimed when she opened the door. "You look so damn good babe." He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her lips.

"Thanks lover." She smiled and walked out of the house carrying a go bag.

"Let me," Luke took the bag and wait for her to close the door. He took her hands in one of his and kissed them. "You are truly beautiful."

"You are very sweet Luke." She kissed his cheek.

"Only for you my kind princess." He stopped and opened the door for her. "I love you"

"I love you too handsome," She got inside the car and waited for him.

Luke took her to a fancy restaurant, "I hope you like it." He kissed her cheek.

"It is so delightful, Lu." She smiled and sat on the chair he was offering.

"You deserve it baby." He took her hand in his.

"You are spoiling me."

"I will pamper you as much as I can." He had a big smile on his face.

"You are the best." She blew a kiss to him.

Luke pretended to catch it and blew him another one to her. Dinner went perfect, they ate and talked about different things, once they finished Luke took her to a park they walked around.

"Baby I don't ever want to lose you." He kissed the top of her head.

"You won't handsome." She smiled at him and held him tighter. "I love you so much to let you go."

Luepke took her face and kissed her. "Let's go home."

"I thought you would never say that." Penelope took his hand and walked towards the car.

When they arrived they barely made it through his living room. Luke desperately opened her dress while she opened the door. "Hey my bags are here." She made him stop.

"Your bags are empty." He pulled her back into his embrace.

"What? Why?" She stopped him again.

"Cause I'm planning to keep you here." He smiled.

"You what, Lu?" She asked moving away from him.

"Penny," He rubbed his face, maybe he should have thought of that before, maybe she didn't want to live with him. "Honey, your things are in my closet, ours, I don't want to live without you, I want you here…"

"Are you offering to live with you?" She bite her lower lip and smiled.

"Only if you want" he half smiled.

"And what if I say yes?" Penelope asked.

"I would be the happiest man on Earth." He put his hands on her waist. "And I will ask you to marry me."

"Oh really?" Her eyes were glowing.

"Really my beautiful princess." He smiled and kissed both her cheeks.

"I think…" she put her finger under her chin. "That yes." Penelope screamed when he pulled her out of the sofa to hug her.

"I'm going to make you the happiest woman of all." He kissed her lips and then separate from her. "Panny charm," he smiled. "How many dates do I need to make you my wife?"

"I don't have a number for that," she caressed the side of his face. "But they can be paid once you are my hubby." Penelope wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Great," Luke removed her hands from his neck and made her turn. "Wait a minute, okay?" He pulled up her zipper again and kissed the back of her neck. "I'll be back."

When he came back from the room, Penelope was impatiently waiting for him. "What are you doing, Honey?" She asked once he came back.

"I want to do this properly," Luke got on one knee. "Will you marry me Penelope Grace Garcia?"

Tears started rolling down her cheeks. "Where did you get that ring?" She was stunned by the big ring.

"Baby, I need to hear my answer, then I'll tell you everything." He smiled, he knew he should buy it as soon as he saw it.

"Yes, I'll marry you Luke Alexander Alvez." In that moment he put the ring on her finger, Luke knew it was going to be perfect. A white diamond surrounded by little colorful rocks, perfect for his girl. "Oh my, it is beautiful." She said into his lips.

"I want to marry you now." He gave a long sweet kiss.

"I need a little time lover." She pulled him into the couch.

"Is one week okay with you?" He asked playing with her hand.

"Perfect," she gave a little kiss. "Now, handsome you brought me here for another thing." She stood and then sat on his lap. "I remember someone promised me a night full of wild sex."

"Oh really? Did I say that?" He moved his hand under her skirt.

"Yes lover you said that." Penelope unbuttoned his shirt and kissed his jaw.

"But you know something Garcia," he moved her hair to one side and kissed her neck. "I also have my rules." His fingers under her skirt were caressing her curls. She moaned when he ripped her panties. "You are making this very very hard my love," he introduced one finger. "So wet and ready for me mama, but I must say that I won't have sex with you till you are my wife." He stopped his hand and pulled it out to lick it.

"What? No no no, you can't do this," Penelope tried to stop him for standing up, but she couldn't. "Lover…"

"Honey I want to be with you very bad,"He smiled at her pouting face. "But it would be pretty good to wait." He kissed her forehead. "You okay with that?"

"I'll accept that, but I'll also play dirty." She smiled and walked through their room.

Luke just looked at how she threw her dress, soon he was looking at her naked body.

"Wait for me gorgeous." He ran after her. "What are you looking for?" She was inside the closet.

"A shirt,"she came out wearing one of his. "Come on handsome, at least we can cuddle in bed."

They laid there for the rest of the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own anything**

Next morning he woke up by the kisses of his beautiful fiancee. "Morning sexy."

"Morning Lu," she smiled and kept kissing his naked chest. "I can't believe I'm going to get married to all this." She moved her hands caressing his abs.

"I'm the lucky one." He pulled her on top of him, and grabbed her ass. "I'm going to get married to all this." He squeezed it and stood a little to kiss her neck.

"I love you." She rubbed her body against his.

"Mmhm Princess, you know how to turn me on." Luke mumbled against her neck.

"We could be having sex, but my future hubby here wants to wait." She moved a bit faster.

He rolled them so now he was on top of her. "We are going to wait for it, my love, is just one more week." He stood up and left her there.

"Where are you going?" She only raised her head.

"Shower, very very cold one." He walked and could hear her laugh.

"Mind if I join you?" She asked knocking at the locked door.

"Yes, very much." He screamed from the inside. "Because as much as I love you right now we are dangerous together."

"Okay, I'll wait for you here." She sat on the bed.

Minutes later he was walking out.

"Mmhm look at you all handsome and wet." She got closer to give a kiss. "You know I'm wet too."

"Garcia, get that pretty ass into the shower." He spanked her butt. "We have a wedding to plan."

"A very nice and romantic one." She kissed his lips.

"Damn right baby." He said once the kiss was over. "I love you."

She walked inside the bathroom, two hours later they were walking out to prepare everything.

"I called Rossi." He said opening the car door for her.

"Really? What did he say?" She asked once he was inside the car.

"He said it was about damn time, and offered his backyard."

"Oh that's great!" She exclaimed.

"Very much, so how should we proceed?" He kissed her cheek and then turned on the car.

"First we need flowers, lots of flowers." She smiled at him.

"Honey, I think we need someone who officiates the wedding, don't you think?" He held her hand.

"Damn! You are right." She laughed.

They kept talking and preparing everything, Luke was so sweet with her, he wanted to give everything she asked. She wanted something simple, but beautiful. Two days later she was sitting in a coffee shop with the girls.

"So Garcia, how's everything going?" Tara asked.

"Almost ready, tomorrow I'll go and pick up my dress." She smiled.

"Penny don't get me wrong, but aren't you going too fast?" Emily questined.

"Honey, maybe we are, but I love him and he loves me."

"Yeah we know, but…" JJ was interrupted.

"Girls! Please, I'm pretty sure about what I'm going to do." She picked up her purse. "And if you are happy for me, then you'll go, if not… well we'll keep it professional at work." She started to walk away with tears in her eyes."

"Penny wait!" JJ screamed looking at her other friends. "We love you sweetie, that is why we are asking, he is an amazing man, I'm pretty sure he loves you, but we don't want any of you to suffer."

"Why would I JJ? He loves me, and treats me like a queen…" she cried. "Damn it! We are doing the wedding the way I want, he wanted something bigger, but I something simple, he did as I asked just because he loves me! She snapped. "Is that so difficult to get?"

"Is okay honey, I believe in you and I'm all in." She smiled and wiped away the tears running down her cheeks. "I know he loves you and you are the center of his universe, but my job as your maid of honor is to ask, and also is to run with you five minutes before the wedding if you want." She smiled at Penelope. "I'll drive."

"Thank you" she hugged her.

"We are all in Garcie," Emily said smiling. "I told you before, I'd do anything to have you happy." Tara and Emily hugged her.

"Thank you my lovelies, this means the world to me." She hugged all of them.

"What do you need now?" Tara asked.

"Underwear, lots of it." She laughed at their faces. "Let me tell you something."

"Oh no, I'm not going to like this idea." JJ said, making all of them laugh.

"We haven't had sex." Penelope whispered to her friends.

"What!..." Emily reacted first. "How's that!? And you two are getting married?"

"First, you know my rules, no kisses till second date, but I kissed him once the first one was over, then we kinda make it out in my office after the second one was over."

"Garcia?" Emily said in frustration.

"Let me finish sweetie." She made her stop. "You guys left for that case in which the unsub shoot him, and well we had our third date a few days ago and he asked me to marry him, but Mr right wants to wait till I'm his wife. So my brilliant idea is to seduce him."

"Penny, how can you sleep with that man and not have sex with him?" JJ said to them. "I mean once I saw him without a shirt and Garcie you are one lucky dog!"

Penelope laugh. "Oh honey you have no idea…" she blushed.

"You need to tell us everything Penelope!" Tara respond.

"Once the final act is done, I might tell you a couple of things."

"No! You need to tell us everything!" Emily said.

"Maybe" Penelope smiled and walked through her favorite store followed by her girlfriends.

The rest of the week went by, all those days and nights she tried to seduce him. One night before their wedding she walked around the house with only her lingerie.

"What do you think you are doing, huh?" Luke grabbed her by the waist and made her turn.

"Nothing, just getting some ice-cream." She caressed his lips and then licked her finger.

"You are terrible" He kissed the top of her breast. "Terribly sexy".

"Why don't you take that shirt off?" Penelope tried to remove it.

"No" Alvez walked to the back. "As much as I want you" he pulled her body against his and held her closer. "Is not going to happen, at least not tonight."

"But… Lu." She pouted. "What if I unclasp my bra?"

"You wouldn't do that" He smiled.

"Why not?" She had a wide smile on her face.

"I will delay our night together." He squeezed her ass and walked through their room.

"What, no! You can do that!" She tried to reach for him. "Babe…"

"I'm damn crazy about you" he kissed her lips.

"Don't you love me?" She played with his shirt.

"I love you" he held her close. "My princess…"

"My prince" Penelope wrapped her arms around his neck. "Please"

"Sunshine…" He lifted her. "Wrap your legs." Luke walked with her on his arms. He laid her on the bed and started kissing her lips. "You sure you don't want to wait?" He caressed the side of her face.

"I don't know…" She shyly smiled.

"I will give you anything you want." He moved her hair away from her face, and tenderly kissed her lips.

"Really?" She asked.

"I would do anything to make you happy." He kept kissing her. "You know that very very well."

"I would do anything for you too." She touched his cheek. "If you want to wait, we will." She gave a sweet kiss on his lips.

"I love you" In that moment he felt complete.

"I love you too handsome." She was so in love with him.

"Why don't you go and cover your sexy curves, I don't want to regret my fantastic idea."

"Yes lover," She stood and grabbed one of his shirts. "You are so lucky I didn't let JJ and Emily took me away from you." She got inside the bed.

"I wouldn't sleep without you my doll."

"Lu?" She asked holding his hand.

"Mmhm?" He returned kissing her neck.

"Thank you for being you." She kissed his hand and held it next to her heart.

"Thank you for letting me love you." He made her turn. "Now my future wife, let's get some rest." He kissed her lips. "Night princess."

"Night my future hubby." She smiled and rested her head on his chest finally falling asleep forgetting about the ice-cream and the world around them.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry for not posting it before! next chapter will be the last one and maybe I will retire for good. Since CM Is almost over I don't see why I should continue with this...**

**AN2: I do not own CM or any of this characters, always remember that if I did, Penelope and Luke were a couple by now. **

Next morning they woke up by the knock on the door.

"Who could this be so early?" She asked covering her eyes.

"I think they are here for you," he kissed her jaw.

"I hate mornings." She spoke.

"You don't hate this morning." He caressed the side of her body. "And remember that after this one you'll wake up naked next to me."

"You know what? She smiled at him. "You are right baby cake." She got out of bed to open the door.

"What were you doing?" Emily asked getting inside the house.

"We were sleeping silly." Penelope rubbed her eyes.

"We brought breakfast." Tara put a bag on the table.

"Thanks bubbles." She hugged all of her friends.

"Hello ladies." Luke said walking out of the room shirtless.

"Oh," the three other ladies expressed.

"Honey, why don't you go and put a shirt," Penelope said getting closer to him.

"Only if you kiss me." He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Sure" she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

"Okay! Enough love birds." Tara made them split. "Go and get dressed, and you go and take a shower." Both of them disappear into the room.

"You think it was a good idea to send them both?" JJ asked her when they heard Penelope giggle.

"They will be good," Tara said smiling.

Inside their room Luke trapped her between the door and his body.

"Tonight you'll finally be mine." He kissed her neck.

"Can't wait handsome." She rested her hands on his shoulders.

"Neither do I babe." He removed her shirt. "You are perfect." Luke kissed the top of her breast.

"Luke!" She said breathless, feeling his hand ghosting around her core.

"What?" He asked with a wild smile.

"Hey you two! Hurry up!" Emily yelled from outside hitting the door.

"Damn it Emily! You took like ten years away from me!" Penelope yelled back. "I'll go shower handsome." She gave a sweet kiss to Luke and walked inside the bathroom.

"See you later my bride to be." He blew a kiss.

"See you soon my future hubby." She did the same and closed the door. Ten minutes later she walked down stairs with her friends.

"Look at you! You are glowing." Tara said giving her a Mimosa.

"Ohh thank you beauty!" Penelope smiled and accepted the drink.

"Now we can start," Emily said. "We will do your hair and then make up."

"What about you girls? When are you going to get ready?" She asked.

"We will take turns Penny, while JJ is doing your hair, I will be doing Tara's."

"You are truly the best" Penelope said with a big smile on her face.

"Okay girls, let's begin." JJ said sitting next to Penelope.

She started with her hair, long blonde curls with a half ponytail. She also put some white flowers on it. Penelope looked like a real goddess.

"Oh my!" JJ said looking at her friend. "You are gorgeous!"

"That she is! I'm starting to get jealous of Luke." Tara said.

"Well bestie, I would have loved to know that before I fall in love with my handsome man." Penelope laugh.

"Okay girl is my turn to do your makeup." Tara made her sit again and started with a natural makeup.

Once she was done Penelope looked at herself in the mirror. "Wow! You did a really great job." She was about to cry.

"Hey no crying girl! It is your big day." Emily said hugging her.

"I know honey, but this is overwhelming," she hugged Emily.

"Your hubby to be is overwhelming." She smiled.

"Did you see those abs." Tara said.

"How is it that you haven't had sex with him?" JJ asked drinking a bit of her coffee.

"Shut up!" Garcia answered laughing.

"What? we just wanted to know." Emily said with an innocent voice.

"If you keep being that curious I would say nothing." she smiled and walked inside her closet to take her dress out.

"You wouldn't…" Emily got serious.

"You can't hide this" JJ said.

"You are right I can't." She laughed. "Thank you for doing this." She told them.

"Okay let's get dressed and get going to Rossi's" Tara said taking the dress out.

Once they were done they went to Rossi's, everything looked perfect. Luke knew exactly how she wanted things to be. Her friends made her hide in one room, not letting Luke saw her.

"But I wanna go and see him." Penelope complained for the sixth time.

"Baby girl you are not aloud, the girls will kill me if I let him any close to you."

"Hot stuff I need him." She pouted.

"Doll, you are behaving like a five year old, just wait one more hour and you'll be marrying him." He smiled at her.

"I miss Luke." She said sitting on the bed.

"And he misses you, he couldn't stop talking about you and how good you are for him." Derek said hugging her friend. "And you know what?" He saw Penelope nodding. "I'm glad he'll be your husband, you deserve that."

"Thanks D, you are the best friend I could ask for." She hugged him harder.

"I know that silly." He hugged her back.

The hour went by and finally she was getting married to her one and only true love. Derek walked her down the aisle,and when Luke first saw her, his jaw dropped.

"Wow" He caressed the side of her face.

"Wow you handsome." She kissed his cheek.

"So perfect and beautiful." He smiled.

"Lu," she breathed out when he held her hand and walked in front of the judge.

Once the ceremony was over, Luke kissed her passionately.

"Oh dear lord I missed you so much!" She said walking hand in hand to get a drink.

"Same babe, I was really desperate to see you, and Tara was taking me hostage." He pout at her.

"Derek did the same to me." She accused.

"Ooh poor us," he smiled and kissed her cheek. "I love you so much Mrs. Alvez."

"I love you too my sexy hubby." She rubbed his cheek.

"Hey! You two…" Emily yelled. "Come on with us and dance." She pulled them by the hands.

"Just a couple of songs, sexy." He mumbled into her ear.

"Why?" Penelope asked near to his lips.

"Because I want to have my wedding night asap." He smiled at her and kissed her lips.

"Damn it handsome." She kissed him back."Finally I get to be with you?"

"Yes, my colorful butterfly." He grabbed the small of her back to make her feel how hard he was.

"Lu!" She snapped, and he laughed.

He loved his now wife. They kept dancing and joking around their friends. At 12 in the morning he walked through one side holding her hand.

"Can we go now?" She asked pouting.

"You wanna leave your party?" He asked knowing her answer.

"Yes, please lover." She kissed his cheek.

"Okay," He kissed her one more time.

"Hey you too!" Derek said getting close to them.

"Hi D." Penelope smiled.

"What is going on? You are not trying to sneak out of your party, right?" He asked with a smile.

"Derek, man" Luke said.

"Can I talk with my bestie? Please?" She smiled at Luke.

"Yes" he kissed her mouth. "I will wait for you in the car." He said goodbye to Derek and walked outside.

"So?" He asked.

"D, I want to go…" she didn't finish.

"Where baby girl?" He smiled at her.

"You know quite well were." Penelope rolled her eyes. "We haven't…. you know…" she was blushing.

"Oh P! Shut up, I will cover you, just run before the girls know." He kissed her forehead and she hugged him.

"Love you hot stuff" Penelope said waving goodbye at him.

"Love you too baby girl." He said back and walked back to the party.


	8. Chapter 8

AN1: Is the end of an era, thank you CM for all the good memories, all friendships and all good stories that you gave us. I will miss all of them, for me today is a sad day I'm saying goodbye to this and all the magic that ffs give me, thank you for reading and reviewing specially to 87WW

AN2: I still have to last jewelries, but I will post them depending on tomorrow's episode.

AN:3 I do not own CM if I did tomorrow wouldn't be the last episode.

All the guests were dancing, when someone noticed the newlyweds weren't there.

"Hey and Luke?" Jerry one of his closest friends asked.

"Don't know, but you know I haven't seen Penelope…" Tara answered back.

"Derek, I saw you with them, where are they?"

"I have no clue" he raised his hands.

"Honey, you know where are they" Savannah accused.

"No, for real, I don't know were…"

"Should I be worried for any of my rooms?" Dave interrupted.

"I don't think so…" Derek said smiling.

"Oh you piece of shit!" Emily snapped, "you know where are they!"

"I saw them on their way outside." Spenser told the rest.

"Why you didn't stopped them?" JJ asked.

"Hey! I tried, but you know how persuasive is PG." Derek announced.

"More like PA now." Matt rolled his eyes.

"They looked so happy, huh?" Krystal asked.

"They did!" Emilly confirmed. "But! I will make sure they never forget this." She said making the rest laugh.

"Calm down Prentiss, you know they were desperate to be alone." Derek reminded her.

"Damn right they were." JJ said to the rest.

"So we will continue with the party without them?" Matt asked.

"Of course son! They already paid for it, let's enjoy." Dave finished and took his wife's hand guiding her to the dance floor.

"You love it, huh?" Krystal asked him.

"Every second of it" Dave answered looking around to his family.

In another part of the city, Luke was kissing Penelope.

"You are perfect Penny." He kissed her neck.

"Oh my prince." She moaned under his touch.

"I haven't even started my angel." He smiled at her.

"I can't wait, honey" she held him close.

"You are so beautiful, I could not love you more" he started undoing the zipper of her dress.

"I love you so much that it hurts." She had little tears in her eyes.

"Hey, don't please…" he cleaned it.

"I'm happy" she smiled at him.

" I know princess, I'm over the moon too." By the time Luke finished talking, her dress was on the floor. "Amazing," he kissed her shoulders, and started kissing down till he reached the top of her breast.

"Honey?" Penelope said breathless.

"What?" He kissed her neck.

"I want to see you…" She moved her hands to open his dress shirt.

"I'm here butterfly." He smiled and caressed the side of her face.

"Nacked" she smiled.

"Oh, you nasty girl." Luke helped her with his pants.

"Babe, you are my hubby now, and I get to see you naked." She removed the rest of his clothes until he was wearing boxers. "The girls were completely right!" She said giggling.

"What?" He got closer and held her hard.

"That I was so lucky." She kissed his shoulder and caressed his abdomen.

"I am the lucky one" he opened her bra. "Wow" he put both hands under her breast. "Nice to meet you girls" he smiled and kissed both nipples.

"Mmmhm, they are happy to meet you."

"I can see." He pulled her to bed. "Come here" he sat on the bed and she stood between his legs.

"I love you" she caressed the side of her face.

"I love you too" he started kissing her belly and continued to her breast, sucking her nipples. Penelope held his head in place, she moaned at the hot sensation of his lips.

"Baby…" she said breathless.

"You are so hot…" he pulled her thong, sliding it down her legs. "My love" he smiled when he saw how wet she was.

"Make love to me Luke." She was caressing the back of his head.

"Yes…" he pulled her to the bed and made her lay. Luke was slowly caressing her body.

"What are you waiting for?" She asked.

"I want us to remember this forever." He continued caressing her.

"Let me…" she took his hand and kissed it.

"What are you going to do?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

Penelope just smiled and started rubbing his dick. "This" she continued.

"Honey…" he groaned. " I won't last… if… if you keep that on…"

"You don't think I can… woow!" She moaned when he put her again on bed. "You are so strong."

"I want to cum in you babe." He started kissing her cheek, "deep inside you" he rubbed his nose on her neck.

She turned to one side, " I want you to do that." They looked into each other's eyes. "You are so special to me"

"I could get lost in your eyes chica." He was caressing her cheek now.

"Don't make me wait another second newbie, please…" she rested her hands on his shoulders and waited for his kiss.

Luke started a slow kiss, he held her close to him. He could feel her hot center. Slowly he introduced his dick. Penelope moaned in pleasure.

"You like it?" He said moving his member in and out of her.

"Mmmhmm" she couldn't say a word.

"Do I need to stop?" He smiled when she opened her eyes.

"NO!" Penelope snapped "Oh Lu! This feels so good!"

"I know princess." He moved faster. "I could spend the rest of my life here" he kissed her neck.

"Luke…" she moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Fuck! This feels so good!" He grabbed her legs bringing her on top.

They kept kissing and touching each other, exploring their bodies.

"I don't know if I can wait more Lu." She breath against his lips.

"Cum baby, let me feel you." He nibbled on the side of her neck.

She buried her hands on his head and pulled him into a kiss, they both cummed at the same time, moaning and screaming their names.

"Wow chica…" he kissed her temple.

"The waiting was so so worth it." She smiled at him and tenderly kissed his lips.

"Mhm I know…" he looked at her eyes. "We have to talk butterfly"

"You didn't like it, huh?" She asked with sadness in her voice.

"No, no, no!" He made her look at him. "You are fantastic my love!" He kissed her lips and she relaxed under his touch. "But…honey, I know it is not a problem, we are married, we didn't use condoms, I don't know if you are on the pill." He took her hands.

"I'm not…" she looked at the floor.

"Would you prefer if I use condoms?" He asked rubbing her cheek.

"No," she said in a barely audible voice. "I'm okay with you like this." She got closer to him and kissed his lips. "I love you"

"I love you too my princess." He pulled closer to him. "Let's make a baby, beauty"

"One that looks like you…" she caressed his chest.

"I prefer one that looks like you." He made her laid on the bed. "Mhmm so perfect" he kissed each nipple.

"Lu…" Penelope moaned. "Love me." She touched the back of his head.

"Now and forever princess." He went up until he reached her mouth and kissed her, slowly, deeply, a man so in love with the woman of his life. "This is forever Penelope."

"It is Luke." She continued kissing him. They made love the whole night making silent promises to each other.

**~•The end•~**


End file.
